Luka Ando
Luka is a good leader, and is very good at understanding the human side of things. She can settle disputes easily, either with words or by forcing the two opposing parties physically apart. When in combat, she becomes serious and focused. She has a sound understanding of tactics and strategy, and a natural talent for command. She is also a skilled captain and pilot of starships. Her drinking can often become excessive. Even though she can pilot a knightmare insofar as moving one, she cannot operate the machines in any combat operation. She can, at times, become rather sarcastic and cutting if she is in a really bad mood. Appearance Luka is 5'6'' with long straight pink hair that reaches all the way down to her hips and ocean blue eyes that have a tendency to dimmer in darker shades of lighting. When working, Luka puts her hair up in a ponytail but when on the battlefield, she mostly wears it down. She has rather large breasts which gains her compliments from the younger female members of the Black Knights and teased by the older ones, and has a very curvaceous body. She has a peach skin complexion and is normally seen wearing the standtard Black Knight uniform but hers is customized in the form of a long dress. But she does wear regular clothing outside of the uniform. History Luka Ando is the younger sister of Hiroshi Ando, and the youngest descendent of the Ando line of Prime Ministers who ruled Haumea before the Britannian invasion. As a child she was always happier and freer spirited than her brother, and learned from an early age that the price of being free was that you fail or succeed on your own merits. Being female, her parents decided to allow her to pursue her own interests to a greater extent than her brother, who would have become Prime Minister himself were Haumea a free country. Luka joined the Space Corps in her early teens, and trained as a naval officer on the large scale starships that served as the main mode of transportation between planetary kingdoms for trade and the general populace. She showed excellent potential, and was promoted to the command staff of a small warship, the Sansuko, before the first major war with Britannia. During the conflict the ship was destroyed by a direct hit from a Britannian Vessel. Luka is, to her knowledge, the only survivor of the explosion, having been pushed into an escape pod by the First Mate shortly before the ship was hit. She joined the Haumean resistance shortly after, and, along with another ex-navy resistance member, Akaito Akatsuki, became the commander of the one and only operational Haumean starship still in existence which was christened, in honour of an old Haumean god said to protect the weak, the ‘Spirit of Karakiro’. Akaito and she are good friends, and between they make up one of the finest piloting crews in the galaxy. After the end of the first war when Prince Lelouch was killed, and after Naoto Kouzuki’s death at the hand of Grand Admiral Rawes it was Luka who assumed command of the ragged remnants of the Haumean resistance. Even though they were forced underground after the ‘Karakiro’ had to be abandoned she kept most of them together, and continues to act as the leader to this day. Though she rarely talks of the incident on the Sansuko it has been suspected by Denver Minami that the incident affected Luka more than she would like to admit, as sometimes she has been heard to scream or shout frantic orders in her sleep, and sometimes will just wander around the HQ aimlessly for a few hours, seemingly lost in her own thoughts. It might also be the reason why she has turned to drink as a means of dealing with stress, to the extent that sometimes Denver and Hiroshi have had to lock away any and all alcohol in a secure safe to stop her from getting hold of it. Despite her drinking, Luka still remains a good and capable leader of the Resistance during these troubled times. She knows how to lead people, and how to make decisions. Even though her brother doesn’t agree with how she handles things, often thinking her decisions are too risky or optimistic, they usually pay off. She also has a talent for settling disputes within the highly charged atmosphere of the resistance, and her ‘big-sister’ influence has led to a few of them calling her ‘onee-chan’. As a person she is most often cheerful and positive, but also prone to sarcasm, and she can also be a real pain in the ass to her brother when she wants to be. She is also one of the members of the Resistance who, along with Denver and Rin-Rin, like to tease Kallen about her rather ample chest, even if Luka does almost match her in that respect <_<… She wants to see Haumea free, but she also longs to explore the stars again without the threat of war and death hanging over her. Like Hiroshi, she has no interest in becoming the Prime Minister if Haumea was restored, unless it was through democratic means. While she is a good, if not brilliant, leader, she would willingly relinquish command of the resistance to someone she trusted, and more importantly, someone who the other members would accept as a leader. Plot '''Coming Soon!' Powers & Abilities *Sign Language - Luka learned sign language during her time as a naval cadet, as it was a necessary skill that was needed to communicate in the noise and confusion of a naval conflict. She is fully fluent in sign language, as well as capable of teaching others. *Telekinesis - Luka possess a slight telekinetic talent that she has found most useful in settling disputes between resistance members. She can create minor force fields that exist for a few seconds, repelling matter away from her, or if she chooses to focus, from any point she directs. It’s her fall back when peace needs to be maintained or she needs to reach the remote. *Computerised sleeve - Luka, like the rest of the resistance, wears a computerized sleeve similar to M.M.’s. Hers is a naval issue, and most of its functions are designed to be used with the systems on starships. Most often she uses it to interface with larger computer systems. Love Interests Coming Soon! Knightmare Frame Coming Soon! Trivia *Luka used to love drinking a lot but has now sworn off the stuff altogether. *Despite not being a very advanced knightmare pilot, Luka is one of only a few of the Black Knights who trained to pilot one in zero gravity. *Luka and Akaito were the only members of the Black Knights to have any experience of space combat. *Luka shot Denver Minami in the arm to prevent her from leading an attack on Lord Admiral Rawe's fleet after the death of Naoto Kouzoki. *Every year Luka visits the grave of Mitsuyoshi Ihro; the man who saved her from death in her first engagement by pushing her into an escape pod as the ship they were on was torn apart. *Luka loves looking over old navigational charts in hopes of being able to use them someday. *Luka loves groping Kallen because she has the same size breasts as she does, if not bigger. ... Also See *Hiroshi Ando *The Black Knights